Love, Hate, and Life: Twilight 100
by bonapuella
Summary: Collection of drabbles of exactly 100 words, originally written for Live Journal's Twilight100. Variety of prompts including: religion, ambition, games, beach, and more.
1. Line Between Love & Hate

_This will be a collection of drabbles of exactly 100 words. I've started out with an old prompt from Twilight100 on LiveJournal. Thanks to freakyClaudia for writing the inspiring "Twilight100" and for encouraging me to try! You should definitely check out her drabbles!_

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

The line between love and hate is hard to find. It's constantly moving through a cloudy abyss, taunting the seeker who wishes to find it, to let it define her.

Lately, Bella Swan has been travelling this lonely country. Nothing has physically changed in her life, but nothing's like it was before. Everyday she tries to see through the fog to a clear answer, but everyday that elusive line wanders somewhere else, always just beyond her reach.

The answer to her feelings is never clear. Is it love? Or hate? Maybe both.

Damn Jacob Black for making this so hard.

* * *

_If you liked it, please review and tell me why! If you didn't, please review and tell me why! All comments are appreciated--they help me to better my writing!_

_Thanks!_


	2. Line Between Love & Hate 2

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Charlie doesn't hate much, but when he does, it's with a passion.

He can't bear to see his baby girl miserable every time she visits. The tedium of his life is excruciating. He likes to think he hates Renee for being so cruel.

But ultimately, he hates himself the most. He, after all, caused the whole situation.

He let Renee grow depressed here. He let her leave for somewhere warmer. He let her take his little Bella.

It's hard to sincerely hate these facets of his life; they are so intertwined with those he loves.

Except himself. He hates himself.

* * *

_Please review!_


	3. Dog

_This just came to me when I was playing with my puppy and I thought it would make a cute drabble. This is my own prompt, not from Livejournal._

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Jacob Black wishes life was as simple as it used to be.

When he was a kid, all Jake wanted was a dog. On his seventh birthday, he blew out the candles and hoped for a big silly Golden Retriever to wrestle and play with. His excited laugh as he opened yet another toy truck was just an act. Billy hated dogs.

At sixteen, Jake pretends he's like his dad. He stays away from puppies at the mall and scoffs at Labs in the park.

But he still really wants that Golden Retriever, not the wolves (mutts) he lives with.

* * *

_Please review!_


	4. Job

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

She's hurting. He can't stand it.

The leech left her and now she's in this state. She barely talks, even to him. He hasn't seen her smile in months. And now he's doing the same thing.

It kills him.

He should be with her, helping her out of this zombie state she's in. He should be laughing and smiling and just hanging out with her.

Instead he's patrolling, making sure _he _can't come back. He doesn't see her anymore.

When Bella asks why he leaves so much, Jake can't even answer her.

"It's my job." is all he can say.


	5. Job 2

_Jake/Bella--AU in which Edward stayed in Denali after Bella came._

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

She knows.

He's got to do his duty, protect La Push, keep the pack safe. But it's just not _fair_.

She hasn't seen him in over a week and she's starting to get worried. Worse than that, it's the selfish feeling she gets when he's gone. It's like a hole's created, the edges rough and torn. The longer he's gone, the worse it gets. And it hurts. Mentally, physically emotionally.

She hates when he's gone. But every time he has to spend yet _another_ Friday night running around the border of La Push, he just replies,

"It's my job, Bells."


	6. Beautiful 1

_Bella/Jacob, Jacob/OC_

_AU--Bella's been living in Forks, Edward's the new kid._

_This will be continued in several future drabbles._

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Bella's hurting.

Bella's hurting, but there's nothing he can do about it. It wasn't his fault and it is what it is.

If only imprinting wasn't so strong. Then he could spare her this humiliation, rejection, and pure pain. He knows his Bella. He knows that right now she is feeling more dejected than her downcast eyes let on. He knows that inside her heart is being wrenched into thousands of pieces and she's blaming no one but herself.

Jacob wants to help. He really does. But his Alison...well, she's just...different. So wonderful. So beautiful. So...absolutely perfect.


	7. Beautiful 2

_Continued from Beautiful 1. AU in which Bella's been living in Forks and Edward is the new kid. Prompt: Beautiful from Twilight100 on LJ._

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

He's new to this place. Kind of.

It's been generations since Edward's been here and Forks has changed a lot. But he's not interested. Small town monotony is always the same.

He goes about his day the same way he did in the last hum-drum town. He ignores the voices in his head, all absorbed by the intimidating new kids with god-like faces.

But the tedious day ends the minute he sets foot in the biology classroom. The blast of warm, appealing freesia hits him full-force as he sees the pretty little girl with too-sad eyes.


	8. Beautiful 3

_Continued from Beautiful 1 and 2. Prompt "Beautiful" from Twilight100 on LJ. _

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

That first day of Biology is hard. The second, even harder. But within two weeks Edward thinks he's desensitized. That is, until she talks to him.

He hasn't heard her speak a word and he hears the concern in her friends' thoughts. It comes as a total surprise when she turns to talk to him. She opens her mouth to speak and he can barely focus, his mouth watering at the appetizing scent of her breath, the luscious sheen of her lips, the tantalizing glimmer of her skin, and the wonderful red liquid beneath it all.

"So, you're new here?"


	9. Beautiful 4

_AU continued from Beautiful 1, 2, and 3. Prompt "beautiful" from Twilight100 on LJ. "Beautiful" is not as prominent in this one--but I figured love/enchanting counted as "beautiful" for the prompt. :) _

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

He watches as she absentmindedly kicks a stone on the beach. She's hesitant, he can tell. After the past six months of hanging out, Edward is sure of several things. One, he knows her inside and out. Two, he's finally found love. And three, she's still hurting from Jacob Black.

"So this Jacob..."

She cuts him off, "Don't think I'm crazy when I tell you this, okay?"

He smiles, trying to reassure her. He won't think she's crazy. She's curious and different and utterly enchanting, but never crazy.

"Well ...he's... um... not like everyone else. He's..."

"A werewolf?"

Bella gasps.

* * *


	10. Beautiful 5

_AU continued. Prompt "Beautiful" Twilight100 on LJ. _

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

"What else did Jacob tell you?"

Bella thinks back to all the things he had said to her over the last several years. He's from La Push, she's like his sister, he's a wolf, he's deeply in love with her, he's imprinted...

And then she remembers. Stories of frightening creatures, cruel to their very core. Beautiful beasts who lure their prey with impossible bodies and honeyed words. Monsters seeking only one form of sustenance: human blood.

Edward's one of them. Beautiful, alluring, and vaguely intimidating. But he's not terrible; he loves her. She's not sure which realization is more shocking.

* * *


	11. Beautiful 6

_Some more AU. This might be the last one (depending on whether or not I can come up with some more "beautiful" ideas that fit into this storyline!). _

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

He loves Alison. But it's hard to concentrate on happiness when miserable thoughts of poor Bella nag him constantly. It's been ten months, they've barely spoken, but still he can't forget the pain he caused.

That's why it's such a surprise when he sees her again.

She doesn't see him; he turns before he does something he'll regret. But he can't shake her laughing image, brown eyes twinkling in the sunlight.

Not because he's jealous. Because she's hand-in-hand with one of _them_.

Jake's not sure if he should be happy for her or rip the monster's throat out.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I kind of like this one--it ends on a happier note for Bella. But I don't think I really want to end on that sour note for Jake. We'll see where this goes. I hope this reads well--I'm pretty sleep deprived right now and I might think it's better than it really is--guess that's for you readers to decide! :P_


	12. Beautiful 7

_So I ultimately decided not to continue with the AU because I kind of figured Jacob's conflicting feelings kind of define him. Plus I'm running out of time. Here's another one--and my very first one I've posted on LJ! _

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

Silence is golden.

His memories of true silence are decades old and fading ever faster. He's never alone now, ever. The voices of others follow him wherever he goes.

He tries to escape. He's run to the ends of the earth, far from people and other distractions. But even if no one's there, he can hear the quiet steps of tiny animals, the soft howl of wind, the smothered sound of snowflakes hitting the ground.

What he really craves is the simplicity of silence. No interruptions, voices, or sound. He imagines absence of noise to be absolutely beautiful.

Real silence.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! _


	13. First Kiss: grab bag

_For Twilight100 on Live Journal. _

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_

* * *

_

Their first kiss isn't quite how he imagined.

She's flustered, he's smug. She thinks she doesn't want him, he knows better. How could she not love him? They've spent so much time together, they know each other inside and out. There's something there for him -- there must be for her too!

She's angry and caught off guard -- he sees his chance.

He closes his eyes before he can see hers widen in astonishment. He feels the heat of her breath on his mouth, thinks he can taste the love.

He almost squeaks in surprise when her fist hits his face.


	14. Flowers: grab bag

_For Twilight100 on Live Journal. _

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

"Here, Jacob!"

"What are these for?" he asks, laughing.

She hands him a bunch of drooping daisies with withered stems. The yellow in the middle has faded and a few petals fall out as he stoops down to look. If they'd come from anyone else, he'd have scoffed and thrown them out. But as a gift from his favorite toddler, they bring a smile to his lips.

"It's a present so you'll love me, Jacob!" she shouts, her voice high with excitement.

"Aww, Nessie these are so beautiful! But you know I'll love you no matter what, right?"

"Sure, sure."


	15. Guide: grab bag

_Characters: Edward/Tanya_

_For Twilight100 on Live Journal._

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_It's okay, Edward. Let me help you._

He's fervent in his kisses. She smiles as his lips touch her neck, then gasps as they move lower.

She can tell he's nervous. He's read books, seen minds, watched movies, but he's never experienced it. If she doesn't help, he'll never get any farther than a few kisses.

She takes his hand, leading it up her leg until his fingers flutter over the hem of the dress. He hesitates. She opens her eyes to see a look of anxiety and desire on his face.

_Edward, it's okay. Let me be your guide._


	16. Hidden: grab bag

_For Twilight100 on Live Journal. _

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Edward's ashamed of himself.

First, he went sneaking into a girl's room and didn't tell her. Then, when she was okay with it, he declared undying love for her. After that, they regularly made out on her bed long after her father fell asleep.

Tonight was even worse.

Charlie had woken up and Edward had used his ability to peer into his mind. Instead of owning up to what he'd been doing, Edward hid in Bella's closet so he wouldn't get in trouble (and could come back again).

"Everything okay in here?"

"Yeah Dad, why?"

"Thought I heard something. 'Night."


	17. Late: grab bag

_For Twilight100 on Live Journal. _

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Late?

_Late_.

It takes him a minute to grasp the concept. At first he doesn't understand--plenty of women are late now and then. What's so important about this month?

Then it hits him.

She's _late_.

And suddenly he's full of rage. He wants to tear open her belly and claw that thing out. It's not right, it's not normal. He'd take back the last few days with her if it meant that that _thing_ would be gone.

It's not the idea of being a father that frightens him. It's not knowing anything about the baby, what it's capable of.


	18. Letter: grab bag

_For Twilight100 on Live Journal._

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Twenty years later, Bella got the letter.

There was no return address, no indication of its sender.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I am truly sorry for the last day in the woods so many years ago. I know you've gone on to lead a happy, successful life and I want you to know that I'm proud of you. If I never see you again, I want you to know that I will always love you, regardless of what has been said._

_Love,_

_Edward._

She folds the letter back up and rips it into tiny pieces.

Jake finds her sobbing in their room.


	19. Out of Forks: grab bag

_For Twilight100 on Live Journal. _

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_Set right after Bella leaves Forks in Twilight._

* * *

He knew it.

He _knew _it.

He liked to think...pretend she wasn't right...was still hoping...

It was a lost cause. Forks was small, rainy, and downright ugly. Looking at the families here, it was easy to see how she had felt trapped. They had all been here for generations and Charlie's family was no exception. He didn't want his daughter somewhere she didn't want to be, but...he missed her.

Renee wasn't coming back. Bella probably wouldn't either. It wasn't just a rejection of Forks. That was something he could deal with. It was a rejection of him.


	20. PictureCamera: grab bag

_For Twilight100 on Live Journal. _

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

The pictures are old, yellowed, torn and frayed.

Bella looks at the volume, over one hundred years old. There's pictures of Rosalie and Alice, Jasper and Emmett, Carlise, Esme, she and Edward. In some of the pictures, she changes.

The length of her hair, the color in her cheeks, the creases in her face.

After a while, she looks like the rest of them. Pretty, unchanging.

When she looks at this old album, she can't help but wonder what she would look like at 25. 50? 86? She'll never know. She gave up age long ago, along with her life.


	21. Pumpkins: grab bag

_For Twilight100 on Live Journal. _

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_Characters: Bella/Edward_

* * *

"Come _on_, Edward!" she shouts, laughing.

He smiles as she tugs on his hand, dragging him through the rows of bright orange pumpkins.

"I think...that one!"

He swiftly picks up the great round thing, grinning. "Want another one?"

"No, this is good. We can carve it together!"

He pays, they leave. Holding the pumpkin in one hand and her shoulder in the other, they walk into the massive white house.

They sit on the kitchen floor, she between his legs, scooping out pumpkin seeds.

He's never celebrated Halloween before, but he smiles, looking forward to the holiday this year.


	22. Rain: grab bag

_For Twilight100 on Live Journal. _

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Jess catches them kissing one day.

She's walking home when she sees Edward and Bella standing in front of Charlie's house, sucking face. She just doesn't understand what he sees in her.

She's a liar, a backstabber, and she's not even pretty. What could he want from her?

But then Bella breaks away and smiles. Her mascara's running down her cheeks and she's got a runny nose. She stands on tip-toe to give him one last peck and he grins. Neither one takes notice of the pouring rain around them, drenching everything.

Then Jess gets it. They're in love.


	23. Realize: grab bag

_For Twilight100 on Live Journal. _

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Important realizations seem to take Bella a while.

It didn't take long for her to realize she loved Edward. But it took her months to realize she loved Jake too.

It didn't take long for her to realize Edward was a vampire, but she agonized for weeks over why Jake was no longer speaking to her.

It didn't take long to answer Edward's marriage proposal, but she never could bring herself to cut off all her ties with Jake, even after the wedding.

And when she was a vampire, it took her a century to realize she'd made a mistake.


	24. Skin: grab bag

_For Twilight100 on Live Journal. _

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Besides her blood, his favorite thing about Bella is her skin.

Smooth and creamy and tinted pink. Best of all, it's so very soft.

He'd almost forgotten what soft felt like. For almost one hundred years, he'd been stuck in some hard exterior, chilling and stony.

He'd begun to think that appearance did dictate aspects of a person's personality. He'd most certainly become more bitter, more angry, more _stony_ in his years as a vampire.

This belief held true when he met Bella. Soft and beautiful, just like the inside.

But he's still a cold monster.

Yes, he's definitely right.


	25. Tainted: grab bag

_For Twilight100 on Live Journal. _

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

He tries to keep in mind that this is what she wanted.

She wanted to have this child. She wanted to become one of them. She wanted this.

Her fresh blood is flowing freely with the baby gone. He ignores the venom that involuntarily pools in his mouth and concentrates on saving her.

It's all just a series of movements: grab the syringe, aim for her heart, stab the plunger, bite her neck, lick the wounds, spit in her veins, and hope.

In the back of his mind, he thinks of her unmarred blood, forever tainted by his foul venom.


	26. Victory: grab bag

_For Twilight100 on Live Journal. _

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

For a bit, Jacob thinks he's won.

She's wanted to see him; the leech finally agreed.

It's only a matter of time before she realizes that _thing's_ no good, gives him a final good-bye, and admits that she loves _him_, not the bloodsucker.

And it's coming soon. He's sure of it--why else would she fight her "love" just to see him? Jacob's nothing special--she must really like him.

And all that night, he is _sure_ something's there.

But when she kisses the leech hello at the end of the night, he knows it's no victory at all.


	27. Soul I: grab bag

_For Twilight100 on Live Journal. _

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Edward never believed he had a soul. How could a angry, bloodthirsty monster possibly be good? The answer is simple. He has no hope of anything better.

Or that's what he thinks for the first hundred years of his existence.

He doesn't believe the love he has for Bella is real, at first. Demons don't love and devils can't feel.

Even when he accepts the idea of love and truly caring for someone, he still can't bring himself to believe that he might be a good, moral creature.

Bella tries to turn his thinking, make him understand. It doesn't work.


	28. Soul II: grab bag

_For Twilight100 on Live Journal. _

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Her current condition only strengthens his belief. She's wasting away, growing frail and bony with all the color gone from her skin.

It's his fault.

If he hadn't let himself speak to her, listen to her, grow attached to her, she would be happier right now. Off traveling in Europe or heading to college.

Instead she's laying on his couch, swollen and broken, with a distressed smile painted across her face.

He hates the creature, that _thing_ inside her, slowly causing her death.

The only thing he hates more is himself. He put it there. He let her keep it.


	29. Soul III: grab bag

_For Twilight100 on Live Journal. _

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

He finally learns that Bella was right all along.

One sunny afternoon almost a year later, he sits on the dewey grass in the meadow. Diamonds play off the skin of his beautiful Bella, just a few yards away.

His little girl sparkles too.

Not just on the outside, but inside as well. She plays music and dress-up, sings and dances, and has such an enormous capacity for love. Now, chasing butterflies with her mother and laughing and running, he can't think of anything more perfect.

And to think, she's half his. He must have a soul after all.


	30. Colors: grab bag

_Characters: Bella. For Twilight100 on Live Journal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Bella loves the fall.

The leaves change colors, becoming brilliant shades of red and orange and yellow. School starts again, but it's a new year. New beginnings are happening everywhere.

Bella feels like a new person this year, this beginning.

It's the beginning of her senior year. It's the beginning of a wonderful year with Edward, Alice, Angela, and Jess. Soon enough, it'll be the beginning of her life as a vampire as well. The beginning of eternity.

Little does she know that next week, against the backdrop of the brilliant fall leaves, her beginning will come to an end.


	31. When You Were Sleeping: grab bag

_Characters: Edward/Bella. For Twilight100 on Live Journal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_Bella,_

_When you were sleeping I stayed with you. I held you through the night, whispered in your ear during those scary dreams. I hummed your lullaby and confessed my love._

_But when you were sleeping, I was thinking. About me, about us._

_Darling Bella, I am an unnatural creation. A monster. A hazard to both you and my family. I can't hurt you, won't allow myself to. _

_That's why, when you were sleeping, I left you. It's better, safer now. Never doubt that I love you._

Edward signed the letter, adding a flourish at the end of his name.


	32. Unrequited: grab bag

_Characters: Elizabeth Masen, Carlisle. For Twilight100 on Live Journal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

She doesn't have much time.

He can do it, she's sure. There's something about him that isn't quite right--the way he never looks tired, moves quicker than the others, almost glows under the hospital lights. Some patients seem to fear him, but Elizabeth would never question his integrity.

Now, in what she's certain are her last moments of lucidity, she's desperate for one last thing that she hopes he can give her. A long life for her precious son.

But then again, she's going crazy with the flu. What if he won't help? What if this trust is unrequited?


	33. Run Away: grab bag

_Characters: Carlisle. For Twilight100 on Live Journal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Carlisle concentrated on stealth. That's the only way he could accomplish this.

He had taken the boy under cover of darkness, stolen over rooftops of tall Chicago buildings. He wouldn't--couldn't--think. If he allowed himself that luxury he might turn around, go back on his promise.

Truth be told, he _wanted _this. He wanted to make the mother happy, wanted to preserve this life that held so much potential. But mostly, he wanted company.

That was the real reason he was going to doom the poor boy to this wretched life.

So he ran away, far from the hospital.


	34. Beautiful: grab bag

_Prompt: Beautiful. Characters: Bella. For Twilight100 on Livejournal (but didn't get the chance to post it before the challenge ended!). Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

She loves her new sense of hearing.

Voices are fuller, thicker, contain more depth. She can hear even the slightest nuance in every word spoken, however softly. Every breath is hers to cherish.

Every sound she hears has so much more beauty. The scurry of a mouse, the glide of the wind on a falling leaf, the soft settling of a lone snowflake. It's not just her newfound ability to hear these insignificant sounds; each carries with it a unique, inherent beauty.

Sharp, yet soft, loud but not obtrusive. Each carries a story she could never hear with human ears.


	35. Freedom 1

_Characters: Nessie/Nahuel, Prompt: Freedom. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

She loves her family. Really, she does. But sometimes they could be so...stifling.

Eight vampires and one werewolf (sometimes more) always looking after her, making sure she didn't get into trouble. Really, what kind of trouble could she possibly get into?

That's why she leaves. Travels for while, sees the world. Runs through the forests of Asia, swims in the Mediterranean, climbs the Eiffel Tower, plays in the Russian snow.

Eventually she makes her way down to South America, where she runs into an old friend.

Nahuel is so different from her family--foreign, adventurous. She finally feels free.


	36. Freedom 2

_Characters: Edward/Bella, Jacob, Prompt: Freedom. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Reason number fifty-six to take Edward over Jacob: the freedom.

With Edward she can travel all over the world, stay as close or as far from Forks as she likes, be what she wants to be. _And_ she'll live forever.

She may love Jacob, but she loves Edward too. And he comes with so many more benefits.

Make snow angels in Antarctica, gaze upon the Seine at night, sail to undiscovered islands off the coast of South America.

With Jacob, she'd just be another pack wife, baking cookies in La Push and dreaming of places she would never see.


	37. Freedom 3

_Characters: Nessie, Jessica. Prompt: Freedom. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

She ran away.

Well, not exactly. It was only a few miles and she would be home by dark, but still. She hoped it sent the message _back off_ to her family.

Walking down the wet sidewalks of Forks is like nothing she's ever experienced before. She's almost bursting with excitement. She's never felt so free.

Nessie's little adventure is suddenly cut short. A girl walking toward her squints, then grows alarmed. Nessie wonders what the problem is.

Then she remembers. Her hair. Her eyes. She looks just like them.

She bolts home. Now they really have to run away.


	38. Freedom 4

_Characters: Tanya. Prompt: Freedom. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

She was the envy of women everywhere, vampire and human alike.

She was beautiful. Her wild blonde hair, her charming face, the soft set of her features. The frightening aura about her was invisible to the men.

Oh, the men! Any one she chose would bed her willingly. She flitted through men like pages in a book. And they were--each simply another page in the story of her existence.

Other women envied her freedom. She could go wherever she liked, do whatever she liked, make love with whomever she liked.

But Tanya always countered, what was freedom without love?


	39. Freedom 5

_Characters: Leah, Seth. Prompt: Freedom. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Leah envies a lot of people. Sam, Emily, Jacob. But who she envies most is her baby brother, Seth.

Seth is so carefree. He doesn't care that Edward's a bloodsucker and friendship is unreasonable. He doesn't care that he alienates the other pack by joining Jacob. He does what makes him happy and has no bitter desires.

Leah is another story.

She wants to leave La Push, but never can. She wants Sam, but won't ever have him. She wants the ability to be herself. Not with the wolves.

She can't let go. She'll never be free from her desires.

* * *

_I just want to thank everyone who has been reading these drabbles!! Writing them is tough and I hope you're liking them! Also, special thanks to Aiedail01 and freakyClaudia, who have reviewed EVERY chapter! Thanks guys! _


	40. Freedom 6

_  
Characters: the Cullen kids. Prompt: freedom. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

An outsider looking in wouldn't understand. They'd look at the Cullen kids and see isolation. Not only from the student body, but also from each other. They never talked. Ever.

An outsider would look in and see one Cullen isolated more than the others. The one with the messy copper hair and the hard look on his face.

An outsider would look in and see the others holding hands and wonder how that poor boy didn't go crazy. How he didn't desire freedom from his family over anything else.

An outsider would look in, but they wouldn't see the love.


	41. Freedom 7

_Characters: Rosalie. Prompt: Freedom. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Sometimes all Rose wanted was freedom. An escape.

When she thought of the baby she wanted and the life she could have had, her spirits sank. Not just about what was lost, but also about what was ahead.

Because nothing was ahead. Nothing but more of the same.

She'd isolate herself, brooding in her bedroom. Sometimes she thought of going to the Volturi. If she went, she'd never feel the misery again. She'd never _feel_ again. Sometimes she relished the thought.

Usually Emmett was enough. Enough to make her care, make her want to continue this existence.

But not always.


	42. Freedom 8

_Characters: Bella. Prompt: freedom. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

She doesn't come here often, and now she remembers why.

Carlisle said she could visit, but she'll never do it again. In the millennia ahead of her, she'll never set another foot in a hospital.

She can hear the babies in the maternity ward crying and nursing and sleeping, their breath coming in and out so softly...

This place reminds her of what she lost, what she could have had. She loves Edward, but it's hard to forgive him for what he did.

For taking her freedom away and forcing his decision on her. For taking her precious baby away.


	43. Freedom 9

_Characters: Bella. Prompt: freedom. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

She wanted this. She wanted this. She WANTED this.

Bella's bad at lying to herself.

As much as she _had_ wanted this, she knows she doesn't now. She doesn't want the immortality. She doesn't want the bloodlust. She doesn't want the feeling of obligation she has toward Edward.

She's got to stay with him now.

She misses being human. Misses the freedom she never appreciated. The freedom to choose what she wanted, the freedom to stay or leave as she pleased.

She's stuck now.

Stuck with someone she once loved. Stuck in a bitter body with no end in sight.


	44. Freedom 10

_Charcters: Edward/Bella. Prompt: Freedom. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Sometimes he loves her too much.

He wants to protect her from _everything_. His family. Himself. Werewolves. Teenage boys. Bad dreams. Bad grades. Her clumsiness. Her beat-up old truck.

It gets to the point where she feels stifled. Then, she feels hurt. If he really loved her, would he limit her so much? If he really loved her, wouldn't he appreciate all these little quirks? If he really loved her, would he feel the need to suppress all these idiosyncrasies?

After a while, she leaves. He wants her to please him by keeping herself safe. She just wants freedom.


	45. Freedom 11

_Characters: Bella. Prompt: Freedom. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Ugh. Bella hates being new.

Everyone's fawning over her, waiting on her hand and foot. She has boys chasing her and several new friends. They just can't get over the fact that she's _new_.

With all the attention, Bella's more included than anyone else. Everyone likes her, wants to be her friend.

But she's also the most isolated. She can't relate to any of them, not to mention the fact that the attention is humiliating.

It's been two weeks now and the enthusiasm hasn't waned. Bella can't wait for another new kid, just to get some freedom from this madness.


	46. Mask 1

_Characters: Jasper/Maria, Jasper/Alice. Prompt: mask. For Twilight100 on Live Journal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Love is a mask. Jasper should know.

He spent years killing for her, fighting to gain control. He gave her everything he had...and he still wasn't enough. She had smiled when he left.

It didn't matter what he thought he felt. He was wrong.

Love doesn't exist. Not between lovers, or parents and children, or friends. Claims of love are simply lies; they are elegant words and actions meant only to manipulate others.

When he meets this new girl, this Alice, he is sure it's just another mask, another disguise. Nothing good comes of under the claim of _love_.


	47. Mask 2

_Characters: Jasper/Alice. Prompt: mask. Continued from Mask 1. For Twilight100 on Live Journal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_Continued from Mask 1._

* * *

She didn't realize he'd be so quiet and reserved. The man in her visions was full of affection. Maybe she was looking too far ahead.

When she tells him about her visions, she sees the hurt in his eyes. The distrust. Behind his calm features, she can see an internal battle waging.

But Alice can only see the future, not the past.

Someday she will find out. Someday she'll know why he was so skeptical in the beginning. Someday she'll know why he scoffed when she mentioned love.

But for now she'll let him wear his mask of cynical reservation.


	48. Mask 3

_Characters: Jasper/Alice. Prompt: mask. Continued from Mask 1 and 2. For Twilight100 on Live Journal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_Continued from Mask 1 and 2._

* * *

It takes months before Jasper begins to trust the little pixie. A year before he opens up about the past. Another two before he realizes he was wrong.

He slowly takes down the barriers. He tells her about his past, about Maria.

He knows she understands when that bright look of enlightenment spreads across her face. She finally knows the reason why he's distant, removed from everyone else.

And the façade doesn't matter anymore. He's redrawn all the boundaries, rethought his opinions.

When she places that gentle kiss on his lips, he realizes love isn't just some mask after all.


	49. Mask 4

_Characters: Bella. Prompt: Mask. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

When Alice holds up the mirror, she's not sure what to think.

Should she love the lovely image reflecting back, or should she loathe it? As much as she had wanted to become beautiful like them, she wasn't quite sure now.

Because it's like she's wearing some kind of mask. Like she's hiding something.

But masks you can remove. You can't take off skin. This is permanent. It's not possible to hide behind it; this is her. Irremovable. Inescapable. Irreversible.

Her new face, new hair, new skin, new eyes, new _body_. This is Bella now.

But is it really her?


	50. Mask 5

_Characters: Pre-Vampire Alice. Prompt: Mask. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Alice doesn't know much.

She knows the dark of the cell, the harsh words of the keepers, and the pain from the doctors. She knows the red eyes of the strange man.

And that's it.

Whenever she becomes bitter about the visions, what got her locked up in the first place, she is also thankful. The future provides a mask from the present.

She can slip away and live in a time that hasn't yet come. She can shield herself for the grim truth of the present. She can hide from the world.

That way it doesn't hurt so bad.


	51. Mask 6

_Characters: Tanya. Prompt: Mask. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

No one likes Tanya. She's cruel and insensitive and persistent. No one thinks twice about why she acts that way.

No one stops to think that maybe she feels hurt. Irinia had Laurent. Carmen has Eleazer. Kate has Garrett. And now Edward has Bella.

She's the only left. Alone. Rejected by the only one she's ever loved. Rejected by her family, the only ones she thought she could trust. Ignored, pushed aside, looked down on. There's nothing she can do to change it.

The mask of petty cruelty is only an act. To keep the rest from seeing the pain.


	52. Thanksgiving 1

_Characters: Charlie, Renee. Prompt: Thanksgiving. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Dinner with his parents. Ew. Renee does not want to see her in-laws.

Charlie's mother is some sappy old lady and his dad loves sports as much as Charlie. It'll be a terrible Thanksgiving.

Charlie's mom drags the boys away from the television right before dinner. Then, she insists on holding hands and giving thanks. Renee sighs, but grabs Charlie's and baby Bella's hands.

"I'm thankful for my beautiful wife," Charlie says with a smile when it's his turn. "Without her, I am nothing."

It's the most sentimental he's ever been. Renee leans over and gives him a kiss.


	53. Thanksgiving 2

_AU. Characters: Charlie. Prompt: thanksgiving (just a note--according to the challenge rules, "You can base your drabble on the holiday or simply the meaning of the word."--so stuff like this still fits!). For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

When he told his parents about their split, they were full of sympathy.

"Honey, I'm sorry. That was cruel, selfish, reckless. You deserve better." his mother says.

"It's gonna be okay, Charlie. We're here for you," says his father. "Say, why don't you come over for dinner tonight?"

He accepts, hangs up the phone, and looks down at his baby girl with tears building in his eyes.

"At least she left me with you."

And his future may look bleak and the days ahead full of divorce papers and misery, but at least he had Bella.

Thank goodness for that.


	54. Thanksgiving 3

_**AU continued from Thanksgiving 2.** Characters: Charlie. Prompt: Thanksgiving. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Her mother comes to visit for her tenth birthday. She brings her new husband, Phil. And the new baby.

It could have been worse.

They're civil. Charlie won't let himself get angry or resentful. It's all in the past; all that remains is his suppressed love for the woman who left him.

And watching his daughter play with her friends at the party, he's glad she left the way she did.

Of course he'd rather still have her. But if she had to leave, her independent, selfish personality allowed him to stay with his baby girl. That's all that matters.


	55. Thanksgiving 4

_**AU continued from Thanksgiving 2 and 3. **Characters: Charlie, Bella. Prompt: Thanksgiving. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Thanks to Renee, he'd gotten to see Bella grow up. Thanks to Renee, he'd been able to raise his little girl. He'd been able to meet her dates and help with her homework. As he watches the game, he thinks about how grateful he is that Renee gave him the opportunity to be a father.

But then Bella rushes through the door, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm leaving."

"What?!"

"To Phoenix."

Shock freezes his face.

Bella takes one look at her father, on the verge of tears, and can't hurt him further.

"Don't worry Dad. I'm not like Mom."

* * *

_If this seems confusing, it's just an AU if Renee had left Bella with Charlie. Edward's still a vampire, James' coven still comes. This is when Bella is leaving during Twilight to protect Charlie._


	56. Thanksgiving 5

_**AU continued from Thanksgiving 2, 3, and 4**. Characters: Charlie. Prompt: Thanksgiving. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

He's filled with pride as he sees his little girl walk across the stage and grab her diploma. His heart is about to burst.

Renee, Phil, and their daughter are here too. Charlie doesn't mind; he's finally been able to let go.

He claps loudest for Bella, but he smiles when Edward and Alice walk across the stage too. They're good kids.

Afterward, he congratulates the three before they head over to Cullens' for a party.

As he heads home to watch the game, he muses over his life. He's got his daughter, he's happy and content.

Thank you Renee.


	57. Thanksgiving 6

_Characters: Renee, Bella. Prompt: Thanksgiving. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

"Now honey, it's time to say what we're thankful for." Renee squeezed her daughter's hand from across the table. "You start, okay?"

Little Bella looked from her mother to her grandmother to her grandpa.

"I'm thankful for you an' Gramma an' Grampa an'..."

All three adults looked at her expectantly. Bella blinked.

"An'...An'..." she whimpered, lip trembling.

Suddenly she burst into tears. Renee leapt across the table, grabbing her baby, hugging her, kissing her hair. Bella had been so excited; she had been talking about Thanksgiving all week.

"What's wrong sweetie? You love Thanksgiving."

"Daddy's...not...HERE!!!" she sobbed.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review! I appreciate any and all feedback!!_


	58. Thanksgiving 7

_Characters: Bella/Edward. Prompt: Thanksgiving. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

It would end soon. She shouldn't be too thankful. It was just to keep her quiet, to placate her.

The strong stone arms around her, the occasional kisses, the spot on his lap...it was too good to be true. Much too good.

She closed her eyes turning her face into his chest. Maybe he wouldn't realize she was crying. She clutched his shirt, eager to remain as close as possible before he left again. He gently wiped a tear from her cheek.

And maybe it was masochistic and maybe it would hurt tomorrow, but she was grateful...for him.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review! I appreciate any and all feedback!!_


	59. Thanksgiving 8

_Characters: Jasper/Maria. Prompt: Thanksgiving. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

She had been losing ground, having land stolen from her eager grasp. It was going downhill; she was going to die.

Or so she thought. Then she created _him_. Strong, muscular, fearless. Most of all, he had enormous powers of persuasion.

He'd gotten her back on her feet, helped her raise an army.

Since then she'd taken back all her land. And then some. Every time he gained a little land she told him how much she appreciated his help. And then she thanked him in a way that was sure to keep him with her.

Thank goodness for Jasper.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review! I appreciate any and all feedback!!_


	60. Thanksgiving 9

_Characters: Jane, Bella. Prompt: Freedom. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Normally Jane was thankful for her gift. Normally she loved it, thrived off it. The screams of pain from her many victims brought a smile to her angelic little face.

But when she meets _her_, tries to hurt _her_, something's just not right.

She stares hard into her eyes. That stupid little human just stares right back.

Jane wants to hurt her, give her a reason to wail. If her gift won't make the girl scream, maybe strong vampire hands around her throat will.

She wants to hurt that frail little human; she wants to force the gift to work.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review! I appreciate any and all feedback!!_


	61. Thanksgiving 10

_Characters: Tanya. Prompt: Thanksgiving. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. _

* * *

She's thankful for her cold skin. Even if it means she's dead and never to awaken, she loves it.

In a house full of couples centuries old, it's hard for her to fit in. She loves them all as they do her, but it's not the same.

She likes to lie in the snow at night and admire the brilliant sky. Looking at the stars reflecting off her hard skin is the closest she's come to acceptance.

She fits in there, lying in the snow. It's cold, she's cold. Together, they're a cold piece of scenery. In the background only.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review! I appreciate any and all feedback!!_


	62. Beach 1

_Characters: Charlie, New Moon-Bella. Prompt: Beach. For Twilight100 on Live Journal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

He takes her to the beach. Maybe it will help. She loved the beach when she was little.

"_Daddy, c'mon! Let's play in the waves," she says, laughing._

_He smiles, and though he isn't keen on getting drenched by freezing cold La Push water, he goes in anyway and tosses little Bella in the air and in the waves. He doesn't even notice the cold. She giggles and laughs, her face flushed and the wind whipping her brown curls._

Now she sits there on the picnic blanket, wearing a fake smile to please him. He's sure she's dreaming of Edward.

* * *

_Please review!! I appreciate any and all feedback!!_


	63. Beach 2

_Characters: Jake (toddler), Bella (little kid), Charlie, Billy. Prompt: Beach. For Twilight100 on Live Journal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

"Jake, come _on_!" she shouts.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'."

But it's not fast enough for little Bella. Impatient, she picks up a handful of mud and flings it at Jacob's face. The toddler looks stunned, then bursts into tears.

"Bella!" admonishes Charlie. "If you keep acting like that, we're going home."

"But Daddy! I love the beach!" her lip trembles as she tries to redeem herself.

"Don't care."

She runs over to Jacob and grabs his hand. "C'mon, Jake. Let's make mud pies."

As they walk away, she sticks her tongue out at Charlie. Billy just shakes his head, laughing.

* * *

_Please review! I appreciate any and all feedback!!_


	64. Beach 3

_Characters: Sam/Leah, Sam/Emily. Prompt: Beach. For Twilight100 on Live Journal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

It started with a beach. It ended with one too.

Leah remembers meeting Sam when she was five, maybe six. They swam in the waves and made castles in the sand. They soon became friends.

Leah's tenth birthday party was on the La Push beach. Sam was there.

Two days after she turned sixteen, he told her he loved her. They were walking barefoot in the sand, facing a cloudless sunset.

When he told her about Emily, he took her to the beach. It rained as usual, so Sam couldn't see Leah's tears when he gave her the last kiss.

* * *

_Please review!! I appreciate any and all feedback!_


	65. Beach 4

_Characters: Edward. Challenge: Beach. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_**This is an AU--if Edward was human and had gone to war. The only problem is this was inspired by Atonement, which was WWII and Edward would have fought in WWI, so just pretend Edward lived during the 40s**_

* * *

Lying on the beach in the overcrowded camp, he thinks about his life back home.

He had his family and his beautiful fiancée. He had wealth and a house and a future with his lovely Bella.

He gave it up. For what? Glory.

Lying on the beach in the overcrowded camp, he thinks of his Bella. His beautiful Bella who he will never see again.

He's dying.

There's no food, no water, no hospital. No path to survival. The only thing he has left is his mind, and he won't have that for much longer.

His mother had been right.

* * *

_Please review!! I appreciate any and all feedback!_


	66. Beach 5

_Characters: Edward/Bella. Challenge: Beach. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Edward is grinning from ear to ear when he pulls out the tickets. Bella just stares, confused.

"They're for prom, silly."

"Oh."

"Bella, love, it will be _fun_."

"Sure, sure. Dancing. Crowded. Strappy shoes. Long dresses. Bella 'the klutz' Swan. And a stupid theme to boot."

"What would you have suggested?"

"Beach. But they couldn't really do that here; there's never any sun."

Edward's face falls for a second before he plasters on a smile.

"It's okay, love. We don't have to go."

After she falls asleep that night, he throws the tickets in the trash with a faint sigh.

* * *

_Please review!! I appreciate any and all feedback!!_


	67. Beach 6

_Characters: little kid Bella. Challenge: Beach. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

"So guys, today we're learning about the water cycle!" the teacher's blonde curls bounce as she addresses her students. "It's so cool!"

The third graders just stare at her.

"But we already know about water!" one little boy pipes up. "It rains sometimes and it gets hot and then it rains again!"

"Good!" the teacher enthuses. "But let's look a little closer..."

Half an hour later, she stops to see if the kids understand.

"So can anyone tell me where you can easily see the water cycle happening?"

"The mountains!"

"The beach!"

"The whole earth!"

"Forks, Washington." little Bella whispers.

* * *

_Please review!! I appreciate any and all feedback!!_


	68. Half Empty Half Full 1

_Characters: Bella, Jacob. Challenge: Half Empty Half Full. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Jacob thinks of himself as a glass-half-full kind of guy. He's optimistic and tends to see the silver lining. When he meets Bella for the first time, he thinks she's sort of the same way. Loving and kind and sweet and optimistic.

But then he sees her again, not long after the Cullens left. She's this shell of a person; she doesn't see anything half full. But she doesn't see anything half empty either. She just exists.

When Jacob meets Bella Swan again, she's completely empty. Devoid of all life, emotion, feeling. He really wants to fix that.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review!! I appreciate any and all feedback!_


	69. Half Empty Half Full 2

_Characters: Edward/Bella. Challenge: Half Empty Half Full. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

He often compares his Bella to a meteor, completely taking over his world. Before she came, he was happy. A glass-half-full kind of guy.

But he never knew total joy until he met his Bella. That meteor flew across the sky, blinding him to happiness of any other sort. His glass wasn't half full anymore; it was more than full. It was overflowing.

And then he left her. The meteor disappeared and suddenly his life ceased to mean anything. He felt completely alone and nothing was right. Nothing made sense. Nothing mattered at all. He's all empty now.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review! I appreciate any and all feedback!!_


	70. Half Empty Half Full 3

_Characters: Edward/Bella. Challenge: Half Empty Half Full. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Her skin is so soft, so warm, beneath his stony lips. The pulsing veins of blood oh-so close...

He fulfills his promise, gently breaking her skin with his teeth.

In the back of his mind...

_Veins, now half-empty. Half-empty of perfect, beautiful blood. Half-full of venom. Half-full of the mark of a monster..._

Disgusted, he pulls away. He can't let her become...a monster. Not like him. But it's too late; she's begun to writhe and every scream puts a dagger through his heart.

But there wasn't enough venom. Bella Swan died the next morning.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review! I appreciate any and all feedback!!_


	71. Games 1

_Characters: Carlisle/Esme. Prompt: Games. For Twilight100 on LiveJournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

"Carlisle, look at this!"

"What is it?" he said, pushing the cart over to her.

Esme grabbed a large box off the shelf and held it up to him.

"You want to get...Dance Dance Revolution?" he asked, trying to hide his smile.

She grinned.

"It could be fun! Think of the family game nights we could have!"

Carlisle shuddered.

"Well I suppose Edward and Rosalie might get a little competitive..."

Carlisle took the large box, placed it back on the shelf, and took Esme in his arms.

"Why don't we just dance right here?"

Esme smiled, taking his hand.

* * *

_Please read and review!! I appreciate any and all feedback!_


	72. Games 2

_Characters: Carlisle/Esme. Prompt: Games. For Twilight100 on LiveJournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. _

**Continued from Games 1.**

* * *

The last place Esme thought romantic was the game aisle of Wal-Mart.

But when Carlisle took her hand and gently placed a palm on her waist, pulling her to him, she forgot where she was. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent and smiled. They swayed to the faint music coming from the Nintendos on display.

"Mommy! What're they doin'?!" a little girl shouted, breaking Esme's trance. She grinned, looking over to the surprised child.

"Nothing, honey." the mother said red-faced, dragging her daughter to the next aisle.

Carlisle chuckled.

"Come on love, let's go home."

* * *

_Please review!! I appreciate any and all feedback!_


	73. Games 3

_Characters: Carlisle/Esme. Prompt: Games. For Twilight100 on LiveJournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. _

**Continued from Games 1 and 2.**

* * *

Esme was in the kitchen, baking cookies for Bella. She could hear the random selection of songs playing from the living room, along with Bella's peals of laughter.

"Edward, get _off_! It's not your turn!" Rosalie shouted.

"Rose, I've only done _three_ songs! Come on, you just finished about twenty!"

"Rosalie, it really is his turn."

"You know, I'd really like a turn." Carlisle stated.

"C'mon, baby."

"Well what does Bella think?" Rosalie asked, turning toward Bella.

"I think...you guys...are the most dysfunctional vampires...I...know!" she said, laughing.

Esme smiled, once again glad she had gotten DDR.

* * *

_Please review!! I appreciate any and all feedback!_


	74. Games 4

_Characters: little kid Bella, Charlie/Renee. Challenge: Games. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Mommy and Daddy fought sometimes. Bella didn't know why.

Sometimes Mommy cried, but usually she just screamed. Sometimes even _Daddy_ yelled.

When they started fighting, Bella left the room to watch TV. If they got louder, she went upstairs to play with her dolls. She didn't like them fighting. She liked them happy.

Daddy always went over to Harry's when they stopped fighting. Bella thought she saw him crying once.

One time she asked Mommy what was wrong.

"Nothing, sweetie. It's just a game that Mommy and Daddy play sometimes."

It didn't seem like a very fun game to Bella.

* * *

_Please review!! I appreciate any and all feedback :)_

_And thanks to all who have reviewed thus far. _


	75. Games 5

_Characters: little kid Bella, Charlie/Renee. Challenge: Games. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_**Continued from Games 4.**  
_

* * *

The games got louder and louder. Bella was tired of it. She wanted them to stop playing.

One day Mommy and Daddy were yelling louder than usual. Bella was upstairs playing with her dollies. Mommy ran into her room, screaming over her shoulder with tears running down her cheeks. She grabbed some clothes from Bella's dresser and threw them in a bag with her clothes.

Bella wondered what was happening.

Mommy picked her up and went downstairs. She slammed the door behind her.

From her carseat, Bella asked Renée:

"Is this a game too, Mommy?"

"No, honey. Not this time."

* * *

_Please review!! I appreciate any and all feedback :)_


	76. Games 6

_Characters: Bella, Cullens. Prompt: Games. For Twilight100 on Live Journal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

"I've got an idea! Let's play telephone!"

"What?"

"What in the world is that?"

"Is that a game?"

"Bella, love, what _are_ you talking about?"

"Ummm, it's a game where one person thinks of a sentence and then whispers it in the ears of the others and it goes down the line. It's fun. Trust me."

Four games later, the Cullens were obviously bored, never messing up.

"This sucks."

"Dumb human game."

"Bella, love, maybe we should play something else."

Bella didn't understand why no one liked it.

"Um, Bella?" Alice's voice chimed. She pointed at her ear.

Oh, right.


	77. Change 1

_Characters: Renee/Charlie. For Twilight100 on Live Journal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

He'd noticed a change in her; she was antsy, moody, easy to anger. He hoped everything was alright. But when he'd asked if she was sick, she had said she was just tired.

She slept in one morning. Charlie sat in the kitchen and drank his coffee.

When she finally got up she went straight to the bathroom. Charlie went to check on her and found her sick, leaning over the toilet.

When he got home from work that evening, later than usual, she was sitting at the kitchen table, crying.

"Charlie," she said, grinning through her tears, "I'm pregnant."


	78. Change 2

_Characters: Jasper, Edward. For Twilight100 on Live Journal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Feelings always tell a story. That is the best part about his gift: his ability to read other people's lives like a book.

Edward's story is particularly interesting. He started with nothing. When Edward was around, Jasper felt nothing. He simply was; he just existed.

Then Bella came. Everyone recognized her importance, but no one more than Jasper. This being who simply existed became a person, became _Edward_. Only Jasper could really know what she meant to him.

The biggest change happened when they left Forks. He expected Edward to return to nothingness, but the incredible sadness nearly destroyed him.


	79. Change 3

**Goes with Change 2. **_Characters: Marcus/Didyme, Jasper. For Twilight100 on Live Journal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Being in Marcus' presence is another level entirely. Edward knew Bella was alive. Edward had hope; he could see her again. Marcus, on the other hand...

Didyme was gone. Forever. She wasn't coming back.

Jasper can feel the waves of sadness and hurt just entering Volterra. By the time they find the Volturi, he's nearly doubled over in pain.

And he's getting this second-hand.

Betrayal, anger, hurt, love, desperation, numbness...Jasper can barely hold himself together, the feelings are so strong.

What's worse is his story is different. His story doesn't change.

Marcus' story will be the same forever.


	80. Change 4

**Goes with Change 2 and 3. **_Characters: Alice, Jasper. For Twilight100 on Live Journal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

People think Alice is happy-go-lucky. They don't know her like Jasper.

Alice loves to shop. She loves to dress up. She loves to act like a girl. She loves her family.

But everything is tinged with a sadness no one else can see.

With every change of Bella's clothes, every up-do of Rosalie's, every coo between Esme and Nessie...there's always Alice's joy, working hard to bury the despair growing inside her.

Alice doesn't remember children or long hair or dressing up or families. Alice remembers the dark.

Only Jasper truly knows how much it upsets her.


	81. Change 5

**Goes with Change 2, 3, and 4. **_Characters: Esme, Jasper. For Twilight100 on Live Journal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Esme's story wasn't complicated before Renesmee.

She loved Carlisle dearly. She missed her son. She viewed the others as her children. She had come to terms and accepted that she would never be a real mother. She was okay.

Then Bella became pregnant. Jasper noticed something different then. Some little change, so small it was hard to detect.

When Renesmee was born that little change exploded. Jasper felt something he didn't think possible from Esme: jealousy.

She cared for her baby granddaughter and was just as loving as she had always been.

But Jasper knew Esme had been irrevocably changed.


	82. Ambition 1

_Characters: Bella/Jacob. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

She is going to make it out of here. She has to. Bella Swa--Black is better than this.

She's better than baking cookies with Emily.

She's better than commiserating with Leah.

She's better than joking with Embry.

She's better than a pack wife.

She'd pleased her father by marrying Jacob. She'd pleased her mother by marrying later. She'd pleased Edward by staying away. But she had done nothing for herself.

She tries a thousand times to leave, to tell Jake she's done. She wants so much more than this.

But the positive pregnancy test seals the deal. Bella's stuck.


	83. Ambition 2

_Characters: Angela, Eric, Edward, Alice. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

He has to be the best. He is Eric Yorkie, first class geek who has always been at the top of the class.

She has to be the best. She is Angela Weber, the girl who is pretty but shy and silently excels at her schoolwork.

Every dream they've had shatters when the Cullens come. They always answer every question right, always get the best grades on their tests, always talk with a smug sense of superiority. They are always the best.

It's not a surprise when Edward Cullen is announced valedictorian and Alice salutatorian. It's just infuriating, that's all.


	84. Ambition 3

_Characters: Maria. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

She will triumph. She is the smartest, the strongest, the most cunning. Maria will win.

Losing is not an option. She has had a few setbacks, but never _lost_ any land. She has had better days, but she is not _losing_.

Maria can't even settle for small setbacks. She keeps luring, biting, creating. She _will_ win. She will prevail.

She is pushed further and further back, but will not relinquish her mind to the idea of surrender. She has one last hope; she knows one last thing will allow her to win.

She changes Jasper Whitlock, that cunning young Confederate.


	85. Ambition 4

**Continued from Ambition 3.** _Characters: Jasper. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

The South was going to win. The South had to win. The South could win. The South would win.

He sweet-talks his soldiers and is fierce on the battlefield. He rises in the ranks of the Confederate army. He wanted the power almost as much as he wanted the South to prevail.

He doesn't remember much of his last battle. He remembers being shot in the arm and again in the leg and aimlessly hobbling around, still shooting at Yankees.

Then he remembers that beautiful woman from the town coming toward him. She leaned down...

Then he remembers fire.


	86. Ambition 5

**Continued from Ambition 3 and 4.** _Characters: Jasper/Maria. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

He is no longer concerned with the war between the Confederates and those goddamn Yankees. He will discover the outcome later. What he wants now is land.

She created him, she pleased him, she showed him how to live this life. She was in trouble and needed help.

She wanted to win, so he wanted to win. He fights; teeth bared, eyes narrow, poised to pounce. He will regain land. He will win the land from others.

He does.

All Jasper wants to do is succeed. With Maria, in the fights, in this life.

And for a while, he does.


	87. Ambition 6

_Characters: Esme/Charles. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

She knew what she wanted and she would get it.

Esme wanted to be a mother.

When she met Charles, she was enchanted. He was handsome and kind and pretty smart. They went out a few times; he proposed after two months. She accepted.

Married life wasn't what she thought it would be. It was not a fairytale; it was not wonderful. But still she resolved to attain what would make everything worthwhile: a baby.

When she finally become pregnant, she was overjoyed. She would finally be happy.

She left Charles then. She didn't need him to be a mother.


	88. Ambition 7

_Characters: human Carlisle. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

His father had tracked them and failed. He'd found shady humans and murdered them in the name of religion. He had believed he was purging the world of the evil brought by vampires.

Carlisle would do better than his father. For once, Carlisle would achieve something far greater than his priest of a father had.

Carlisle read books, did research, learned about the very nature of these creatures. Carlisle knew about real vampires. When the time came, he too would track these beasts, intent on ridding the world of at least one form of evil.

His missions would not fail.


	89. Religion 1

_Characters: Charlie/Renée, Charlie's parents. Prompt: Religion. For Twilight100 on LiveJournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_Slam_.

The glass in the door rattles and Renée bolts out of the house. Charlie sinks to the floor, his hands covering his face. He tries to be strong, but the tears begin to fall...

***

His parents come over early Sunday morning. They get him cleaned up and take him to church.

"Jesus saves" was all his mother had said.

They sit in the pews and the preacher drones on and on about Jesus and God and trust.

Then he starts talking about how finding God will help you find love.

Charlie scoffs, stands up, walks out. Everyone stares.


	90. Sharing 1

_Characters: Charlie/Renee. Prompt: Sharing. For Twilight100 on Livejournal. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

"Charlie, no!" Renée shrieked, wrestling him for the remote.

"No way, I'm not sharing!" he laughed, holding it just out of her grasp as she lunged across the couch.

"You can't have everything." she pouted. "It's not fair."

"Wanna bet?" he asked, grinning.

She stretched out, put her head in his lap. His arm automatically went around her shoulders. She reached up, pecked his lips teasingly, then attacked. Her kisses were fervent, full of passion.

Charlie was too preoccupied to notice when she slid the remote control from his hand. Renée was laughing as she pulled away.

"Got the remote."


End file.
